


The Unicorn

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: It's that time of the year when animals shed their horns. Deer Jared has been looking forward to finding his mate. It's just his luck that as soon as he meets his mate his antlers shed and he's deeply embarrassed. Jensen the unicorn is smitten anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unicorn

The smell of fall is in the air, the leaves overhead a dizzying rainbow of reds, yellows, and greens. Standing at the side of a small, crystal stream, Jared shakes his head from side to side, enjoying the heavy weight of the antlers crowning him. 

“Nice rack, dear,” comes a sardonic voice, and Jared spins around, almost tripping on his long, lanky forelegs as he turns. He has a blistering retort right on the tip of his tongue, but it completely dries up when he sees the gleaming, white unicorn in front of him. He’s a magnificent beast, almost as tall as Jared himself, but much more delicate-looking, with gorgeous, mossy green eyes that are currently fixed on Jared’s prized antlers. 

“Beautiful,” Jared sighs. Who can blame him, really, when it’s been centuries since the last known unicorn sighting in these woods. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, young buck,” says the unicorn with a teasing grin, clear interest in his eyes now that Jared has turned to face him. 

“Thanks, I-” _thud_ Jared’s head lists to the right as his left antler suddenly drops off onto the ground. Jared wishes that ground will open up and swallow him whole. His beautiful antler! So large, and so many beautiful, well-developed points. What's the point in growing the damn things if the minute he meets a prospective mate the stupid thing drops off?

“I...uh, think you dropped something,” says the unicorn gently. Jared can’t stand to look him in the eye. He figures he’d just wander away to die of embarrassment in some other magical glade. 

“Hey,” says the unicorn, nudging Jared under the jaw - carefully, so as not to impale him on his gleaming ivory horn. “It’s not so bad, you know. It’ll grow back next year, bigger even! And look, now we match - unicorns!”

It's such a bad joke, Jared has to laugh. It feels good. Actually, it feels better than good. Jared feels a growing connection between him and - “What’s your name, anyway? I can’t just call you Unicorn forever!”

“I’m Jensen,” comes the reply. “And I hope maybe you can also call me...mate?”

Jared’s other antler drops off, but this time he doesn’t give a damn.


End file.
